The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, separating tacky or sticky contaminants from a stock suspension. In its more particular aspects the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, separating tacky or sticky contaminants from a stock suspension produced from waste paper.
Tacky contaminants, so-called tackies or stickies, generally form rubber-like adhesives which are present in a stock suspension produced from waste paper and intended for fabrication of new paper. Such contaminants constitute a source of difficulties and disturbances since they adhere, for example, to the wires or screens of papermaking machines and clog the same. Heretofore it has been impossible to effectively remove such tacky contaminants from the stock suspension. It has only been found that the tacky contaminants can be partially separated by using a hydrocyclone.